


[podfic] Dangerous If Unbound by Astolat

by sk_lee



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bonding, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This podfic includes: Halo by Ane Brun/Linnea Olsson as a part of the intro.  Also Halo by Lotte Krestner in its entirety as the ending song. The transition audio mixed and mastered by sk lee.  The cover art by sk lee.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dangerous If Unbound by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dangerous If Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206946) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> This podfic includes: Halo by Ane Brun/Linnea Olsson as a part of the intro. Also Halo by Lotte Krestner in its entirety as the ending song. The transition audio mixed and mastered by sk lee. The cover art by sk lee.

Dangerous If Unbound

2:46:16

Download 80 MB, 64  **m4b** : [HERE](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/Dangerous-If-Unbound-by-Astolat.m4b)

Download 80 MB, 64K **mp3** : [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/4pil5v2vutyh1yqpg73qt5nzk9sub4ug)

**NEW Mp3 Download:[HERE](http://skleevoices.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/dangerous.mp3)**

 

STREAMING:

coming soon

 

**Author's Note:**

> The m4b download link is working now.


End file.
